Dance, Dance, We're Falling Apart
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: He knew he had a crush on Anna but he never planned to tell her. It would be certain heartbreak for him, for he would be breaking the number one rule. Never fall in love with your best friend. AU HoroxAnna


**Dance, Dance, (We're Falling Apart)**

**Inspired by the Song "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy**

**By: Chibi Ra Chan**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Horo x Anna**

**Authors note: Urm...I don't know. I just started typing. So urm yea...**

♥

She stared at the phone. Her harsh gaze seeping into the plastic. Almost daring it to stay silent any longer.

She'd been staring at it like this for an hour now. And if you wanted to get technical, she's been doing this for the last week.

At first she was more relaxed about it. Then she got a little bit nervous, but not enough to show, After three days she started to question if Yoh would really ask her (To which she harshly told herself that he would.) By the fifth day she was was checking to see if the phone was plugged in every hour, just in case. And by the seventh, today, she was staring at the phone like a mad women.

Of course I find this all very funny.

It wasn't very often that Anna go so worked up over something so trivial like a homecoming, but I guess she's this paranoid because she is in the running for home coming queen. Not because she's the prettiest, or nicest, or most popular. Hardly. She's in the running because she had Ren, student body president and one of her best friends (though she would never admit it), take out the name of some other girl, and replaced it with Anna's name.

And she would get votes. She was captain of the volleyball team, and Varsity Quiz. The 9th and 10th graders adored her. Well more like feared her, but they respected her.

I don't really see why she wants to go with Yoh. I mean sure he's a nice guy and all but he's too laid back for Anna. He would drive her insane.

Anna needed someone she could depend on, someone who would give her everything she wanted. Someone who was used to her constant nagging and bossy-ness. A person who knew that she liked extra creamy vanilla ice cream over chocolate, that she was a sucker for romance movies and Moulin Rouge was her favorite, that she secretly listen to Kelly Clarkson music when (she thought) no one was around, that she had a star shaped birthmark on her lower back.

Someone like...me.

But that's impossible. That would be braking the rule.

♥

_'Don't stand by the phone like on Kyouyama, you know Yoh isn't up yet. He won't be up for a few more hours. Go get some breakfast, you'll hear the phone ring if he does by some chance decided to wake up early to call you.'_ Kyouyama Anna lectured herself. Still she was reluctant to move away from the phone.

"Anna? You haven't blinked in three minutes." Came the voice of her blue haired roommate, Horo Horo. A glare was immediately sent to him, and sure enough that stopped his stupid comments.

Anna rolled her eyes and plopped down on her bed with a scream of frustration. "Dammit why hasn't Yoh called me yet?"

"Maybe he doesn't like you?" Horo immediately found Anna's foot lodged in his face. "You moron, don't say things like that!"

Removing her foot from his faces, Anna sat down on his messy excuse of a bed. Even though she would never admit it Horo Horo was her best friend. How could such opposites like them become friends to start with?

Anna and Horo's relationship was always one of give and take. They where next door neighbors since childhood, and when she used to get picked on in kindergarten he was always there to defend her. In exchange she would let him share half of her lunch. In third grade when Anna got her dress dirty on picture day he let her borrow his jacket so that her mother wouldn't be cross. To repay him she let him copy her math homework. Math was never his thing.

In fifth grade Horo made friends with he new boy Ren. When Anna refused to play with Ren, Horo offered to do her chores if they all got along. In seventh grade when Anna's mother died from cancer Horo conned his mother into letting Anna stay with them. In returned Anna pretended to be his girlfriend for a week so that Mari would lay off him.

And now in eleventh grade, their final year of high school, Horo Horo allowed her to share his apartment in exchange of her cooking food for him every night. Anna hated this part but she had no choice. She grumbled every time she cooked. And that, of course, was the best part of living with her.

"Your a pig you know that?"

"I know, and your a spoiled brat"

"I know."

A comfortable silence settled between them. Absent mindedly Anna began to go through the different articles of clothing, books, other random things that had accumulated in Horo's bed.

"Maybe I'm not pretty enough..." came from her lips in a sigh.

Horo looked at her like she had grown another head. Was he hearing right? Was Anna, THE Kyouyama Anna, doubting herself? That couldn't be true, Anna was unshakable nothing ever got to Anna, well not since they where little, but that was ages ago.

"Don't say that, your beautiful"

The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. Even he was shocked at his words. Anna quirked an eyebrow, giving him a similar look that he had earlier given her.

"What?"

"It's not because your not pretty enough..." A blush started to rush to his cheeks. What was he doing? "You're perfect the way you are..." He knew he had a crush on Anna but he never planned to tell her. It would be certain heartbreak for him, for he would be breaking the number one rule.

Never fall in love with your best friend.

♥

_He couldn't stand it. Even though it was all a routine it felt all too real to him. _

_Her small hand in his larger one._

_His soccer jacket around her fragile shoulders._

_Her quirky spur of the moment giggles._

_The quiet whispers that where heard when they walked by._

_Together._

_Hand in hand._

_He couldn't take much more. She was his best friend, and best friends aren't supposed to feel like this toward each other. He shouldn't wish for this to be real, he shouldn't think about her all the time, He shouldn't smiled every time she sighed in her sleep, he shouldn't be dreaming about her._

_Best friends don't do that._

_And if he did then he would ruin their fragile friendship. Something that he had worked at for 7 years. Days of endless promises that he would protect her, Weeks of listening to her every command, Months of learning her secrets, years of earning Anna's respect._

_And he wouldn't ruin it._

_So he came up with a golden rule._

_He squeezed her delicate hand, she looked up at him with a questioning gaze._

_"Anna..."_

_"...Yes?"_

_He sighed, "I think we need to make up some rules, no no, just one rule. A golden rule that can't ever be broken, okay?"_

_Amber eyes stared up at him, questioning his sudden seriousness he had forgotten how much taller he was then her. She was a good 5 inches shorter then him. She would match him perfectly, a perfect fit when he held her-_

_NO!_

_Don't think like that! _

_She's your friend! Nothing more!_

_That's how it is._

_And how it will always be._

_Get used to it._

_"What kind of rule? Are you feeling okay?" She reached up to his forehead and removed his headband. "Your acting stupider then normal" Blue hair fell in in his eyes, but he was distracted as the back of her hand felt for a temperature, and found none._

_She fingered the cloth headband, as he stood there not knowing what to do. "Hmmm I always wondered what these things where made out of, They're comfortable, I'm keeping this one okay? Good. Because you have a thousand..." She tossed him her red bandanna (Which he barely caught) and replaced it with his headband._

_Anna saw he was uncomfortable and scowled. "What? Spit out your stupid rule already, I don't have all day Usui." she said frustrated. He continued to fumble with his words. How was he going to say this? Did he truly want to say it?_

_Anna rolled her eyes and tied the headband tighter . "Whatever, I have Volleyball practice I'll see you at home-"_

_"No!" Horo Horo grabbed her arm before she could leave. She glared at him like he was crazy._

_"Are you insane? if you don't let go of me I'll slap you hard it will wake up your dentist-"_

_"Dammit Anna! Listen to me!"_

_She was silenced. He had never used that tone of voice with her before, not in the 7 years that she had known him._

_He took her other hand in his own and looked at her with the most serious expression she had even seen on him. "We have to promise to never fall in love with each other! Never! It will never bring good! Pinky promise!"_

_"You've finally lost it Horokeu, That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard"_

_His voice quieted down to an almost whisper. He was pleading "Please Anna, We are always in danger of falling in love with each other, And that will ruin everything. I can't let that happen, please?" He held out his pinky._

_Sighing with a roll of her eyes Anna held out her pinky as well. "Fine, Whatever floats your stupid boat." Horo smiled in relief._

_"Good" But instead of connecting their pinkies, he softly bent down and brought his lips to hers in a sweet innocent kiss, the only one he would ever receive from her. While Anna stood shocked his pinky found hers and he locked them together._

_This is the only way._

_I won't allow our friendship to be destroyed._

_Not ever._

♥

"Earth to Horo Horo" She waved her hand in front of his face, to no effect. Well, she knew one way to get him to snap out of it.

"OWW!" The blue haired boy yelped as Anna's left hand crashed into his skull. She rolled her eyes. "That hurt!" He cried with Anime tears in his eyes.

"Your weird, really weird. She walked towards the bathroom door. "Oh I'm expecting you to have this entire room cleaned by time I get out of the shower. And if Yoh calls, you are ordered to go through hell and high water to get me on that phone." She shut the door.

Horo Horo rubbed his now sore head. Man, she could hit hard. And she though he was the weird one? "Well...I...Urm..." He smirked, an idea coming to form in his little used brain. "Hey after your done with your shower 'Princess' you can go grocery shopping. I want Teryoki tonight!"

From out of no where Anna's shoe soared across the room slammed into Horo Horo's face, knocking off his bed.

"OWWW! Why me?"

_In this world there where only two things that truly mattered to Horo Horo. Food and Anna. And he could not live without either._

♥

**Authors Note: Hmmmmmm I may turn this into a chapter story. Depends on the feed back I get. Unless you guys tell me you want it to be continued then it will remain a one shot. This was my first Horo x Anna in a while. x.x Sorry Horo/Anna fans I've been distracted by Ren/Anna. Tee hee...Well until next time (Maybe not...)**

**Forever and Eternally,**

**---Anna**


End file.
